Thank you
by Uzumaki Kawaii
Summary: Quando Tohru não tem idéia nenhuma para um jantar especial, tenta pedir ajuda a uma pessoa não tão qualificada para o trabalho. Ambos vão descobrir que o que deveria ser apenas uma conversa breve se torna uma breve confusão.


**Disclaimer: **no idea ¬¬

**Thank you**

- Kyo-kun! Cadê você?

A garota de cabelos castanhos olhava ansiosa em todo canto da casa. Estava à procura de certa cabeleira alaranjada.

- Kyo-kun! – e já quase desistia quando se sentiu aliviada ao adentrar na cozinha.

Lá, sentado num canto do cômodo comendo um aparentemente delicioso onigiri na maior paz do mundo, o dono dos orbes avermelhados olhou a pessoa que o chamava tão insistentemente. E arrependeu-se de tal ato.

Provavelmente a essa altura, o Sohma já começara a corar. Ver aquela garota tão linda, com seu vestido rosa, ar inocente, os cabelos soltos e aqueles olhos azuis cativantes era... Mágico.

Afastou seus pensamentos impróprios e passou a dar atenção a Honda.

- Me procurava? – perguntou como se nem tivesse ouvido ela o chamar fazia horas.

- Hai! – mas ela nunca percebia a ironia – Eu preciso muito da sua ajuda!

Ele apenas a deixou continuar, esperando qual seria a grande idéia da garota dessa vez.

- Sabe... Hoje já faz dois anos que eu moro nessa casa... – Kyo começou a se interessar – E eu queria fazer algo especial no jantar. Como forma de agradecimento.

- E o que você quer comigo?

- Eu não tenho idéia do que cozinhar... n.n'

Uma gota surgiu na face pasma do jovem, com ondinhas atrás de sua cabeça criando vida. Um silêncio cômico pairou sobre as cabeças dos dois adolescentes. Ele cobriu a face com suas mãos e em seguida arriscou.

- Que tal consultar um livro de culinária ou... Sei lá! Eu não consigo te ajudar.

Tohru, ajoelhada ao lado dele, o olhou com certo ar de socorro. Aproximou-se um pouco mais do Sohma.

-Ah! Kyo-kun! É claro que pode me ajudar! Você sempre tem tantas idéias boas! Por favor! Eu imploro...

- "Como ela consegue ser sempre assim?" – ele pensava perdido com a insistência dela – Ta... Me diga o que você gostaria de comer...

- Bem... Não sei... Hnn... Alguma coisa com alho...

Silêncio. Ele a olhou mortalmente, mas ela não entendera por que. Apenas se assustava... Muito.

- O... O que foi, Kyo-kun? Eu disse algo errado? o.o

- A...

- A?

- Al...

- Alface?

- A...

- Abelha?

- A-l-h-o. – ela pensou, e pensou, e pensou...

- AH! Desculpe, Kyo-kun! Perdão! Eu esqueci!

- Tudo bem. -.-'

- Não! Não está tudo bem! Como eu pude esquecer!

- Não tem problema

- Ah! Como eu pude ser tão má? Esquecer qual era a comida mais hedionda para Kyo-kun!

- Tohru

- Sinto muito, sinto muito, sinto muito, sinto muito, sinto muito!

- Tohru! – ele colocou uma das mãos (a não ocupada com o onigiri) na testa da Honda e empurrou-a, até cair no chão – Não tem problema, Tohru. Não é porque eu não gosto de alho que você não pode comê-lo. É só arranjarmos outra coisa para mim.

- Hai... Mas...

- Mas o quê?

- É que... Parece que só tem alho aqui em casa... --

- O QUÊ? o.o'

Ao lado da cabeça do Sohma, dava-se para ver sua barrinha de paciência, que agora estava lá embaixo tamanha era sua indignação. Como em uma casa com quatro pessoas não poderia ter absolutamente nada para comer à não ser uma porcaria de alho? Que dono de casa deixaria que ela chegasse a tal ponto?

De repente, a imagem de um Shigure rindo abobalhadamente lhe veio à cabeça, e seu nível de paciência na barrinha desceu ainda mais, se é que ainda era possível.

Tohru ainda se mantinha encolhida junto à parede. Já se acostumara com o gênio de Kyo, mas algo muito forte a impedia de não se assustar.

- To... Tohru?

- Hai! – ajoelhou-se novamente de súbito, bem de frente com o garoto.

- Não... Precisa se assustar.

A Honda arregalou os olhos. A voz do garoto soava doce e pacífica. O que acontecera com toda aquela falta de paciência? Provavelmente ele se segurava, mas ainda assim era tão raro o ruivo dizer alguma coisa de forma tão... Terna.

Ela o fitou intensamente durante vários segundos. Seus olhares se cruzaram e o coração de ambos acelerou drasticamente. Kyo tinha de fazer algo para cortar aquele contato visual, se não nem conseguiria se segurar.

- Tohru?

- Hn? – ela parecia bem perdida naquela imensidão avermelhada.

- E o jantar?

Silêncio.

De repente um grito alcançou os ouvidos do gato.

- AHHH, O JANTAR! Mas o que eu faço? Só tem alho! Eu não tenho o que fazer para o jantar! AHH!

Kyo cobriu as orelhas com as mãos. Começou a falar com a garota cada vez mais alto para que ela parasse de gritar. Seria óbvio demais dizer que não adiantara.

Depois de muito tempo em tremenda bagunça, o silêncio reinou de novo.

- Você é muito escandalosa. ¬¬

- Sinto muuuuiiiiiiittttttooo... – aquela voz manhosa vez gotas ainda maiores surgirem na cabeça do Sohma.

Ah! A cabeça dele estava uma zona total. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar na amiga. Tudo que ele via o fazia pensar nela. E aquela conversa, principalmente a proximidade entre os dois, o estava tirando de si.

Para tentar acalmar a mente, levantou-se rápido e andou até a geladeira. Abriu-a e tirou a garrafa de leite, enquanto a garota ainda pensava (mais calma) sobre a comida que faria de noite.

Infelizmente, nas suas caminhadas longe da cabeça, Kyo não reparara que Tohru o seguia pela cozinha. Ao empurrar a porta do refrigerador para fechá-la e ao se virar, o resultado, visto de longe, fora cômico.

Leite voando por toda a cozinha, uma garota de cabelos castanhos caindo em câmera lenta, fumaça, roupas sendo jogadas longe e um gato laranja ser trancado dentro da geladeira antes que a porta se fechasse por completo.

Depois que a dor do tombo de Tohru passara e ela entendera um pouco os acontecimentos dos últimos cinco segundos, passou a chamar pelo amigo insistentemente. Só estranhara a voz tão conhecida vir de um lugar um tanto... Improvável.

- Tohru! Dentro da geladeira! Me ajude antes que eu vire um pingüim!

Ela correu até o lugar onde guardavam as comidas e o abriu exasperada. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver um felino com lascas de gelo no lugar dos bigodes?

- Kyo-kun! – o pegou no colo, o que fez com que o rosto laranja ficasse vermelho – Me desculpe, por favor, Kyo-kun! Por minha culpa você podia ter virado um pingüim gato!

- "Isso existe?" – perguntava em mente, indignado.

- Sinto muito mesmo!

- Ta, tudo bem! – a impediu que continuasse.

Mais uma vez, trocaram olhares profundos. Kyo saiu lentamente do colo dela e sentou-se à sua frente.

- Não tem problema... – ele falou, tentando inutilmente esconder o quão encabulado estava – É... Por mais incrível que pareça... É até divertido... Quando isso acontece... Só com você, é claro.

Ele não tinha nem idéia do porque estar dizendo isso e evitando olhar para o semblante surpreso de Tohru, mas ele continuava falando. Depois, sua face ficou mais rubra que um tomate ao ver aquele habitual, mas sempre perfeito sorriso da Honda.

- Obrigada, Kyo-kun...

Inconscientemente, ele também sorriu. Um momento tão doce, meigo. Mas como Sohma Kyo é um ser azarado, algo interrompeu o momento.

Um barulho de estalo e muita fumaça. De repente, Tohru se deparou com um lindo corpo escultural e completamente despido de qualquer vestimenta à sua frente.

Logo, cada um começou a correr de um lado para outro, ela envergonhada até não conseguir mais e ele apressando-se para se vestir. Mas entre acabar de pôr a calça e procurar pela camiseta, em algum momento, seus olhares se trocaram mais uma vez. E eles se aproximaram devagar.

Ambos rubros. Ambos com os nervos a flor da pele. Não paravam de se aproximar. O rosto sempre se juntando... A vontade gritando...

E um grito literal.

Shigure berrava da sala, anunciando que chegara. Como sempre fazendo todo o barulho possível.

Tohru mais uma vez saiu a correr limpando o chão de todo aquele leite que caíra tempos atrás. O ruivo se apressou a vestir a camiseta preta e a pegar seu perdido e antigo onigiri, fazendo um ar de inocente bem falso no momento em que o dono (relaxado) da casa botou a cabeça para dentro da cozinha.

Quando o mais velho dos Sohma da casa, junto a Yuki, entrou no cômodo das comidas, estranharam. A garota dos olhos azuis tinha milhares de gotinhas pelas cabeças, se apoiava cansada no rodo e mantinha um ar de desespero. Rubra.

O dono dos cabelos alaranjados tinha um onigiri quase inteiro se recusando a descer goela abaixo de uma vez. Ele parecia um tanto agitado. Corado também.

Shigure e Yuki olharam de um para outro e de outro para o um. Em seguida, o gritinho animado e estridente do cão ecoou provavelmente por toda a montanha.

- OKKK! Você já devem ter se divertido muito hoje, né! Agora chega, pois nós vamos comerrrr!

Silêncio mórbido.

Gotas extremas.

Desespero.

- Shigure-san! Nãoooooo! Eu não tive tempo (nem idéia) para fazer o jantar! Desculpe, mas, por favor, espere apenas alguns minutos! Vou fazer um jantar especial para comemorar...

- "Comemorar?" – o rato era o único 'boiando' no local.

- NÃO! Senhorita Tohru, prepare seu coração para uma noite INESQUECÍVEL! Venha conosco I-M-E-D-I-A-T-A-M-E-N-T-E!

Ninguém entendeu. Mas isso também não importava, pois logo a mão de Tohru era levada para fora da casa por Shigure e os dois eram seguidos pelos outros adolescentes que não tinham idéia do que acontecia.

Minutos depois, os quatro, junto com Hatori, Momiji, Haru, Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu e Aaya comiam gyozas alegremente na famosa pastelaria (onde Aayame fora uma vez com a Honda).

- Um brinde – começara Aaya – a esses dois maravilhosos anos em que a Princesa Tohru melhorou a vida de todo mundo!

- Sim, sim! – e Momiji cada vez mais animado.

E assim passou a noite. Com um Hatori com cara de entediado, tendo de suportar o resto do maluco Trio Gigolô, um Ritsu admirado com o mais animado dos três, Hiro não parando de falar com Kisa, que apenas ouvia feliz. Kagura pulando em cima de Kyo, que sufocava. Momiji, Haru e Yuki conversando como sempre e Tohru olhando para todos, apenas com seus pensamentos.

- "Mamãe, tenho tantos amigos ótimos. Agradeço muito a todos vocês..." – e olhou para aqueles cabelos laranja balançando, e corou levemente, lembrando de seu dia com ele – "Muito obrigada..."

O sorriso cada vez mais aberto. Sussurrou.

- Kyo-kun...

**Owari...**

**Hello, minna! Essa é a minha primeiríssima fic de Furuba e espero de todo o coração que as pessoas gostem . Em primeiro lugar, eu necessito muito dizer que eu fiz essa one** **shot** **sem sentido e pobre de idéias apenas para dizer muitos, muitos, muitos, muitos, muitos, muitos, muitos, muitos, muitos e muitos parabéns pra minha melhor, mais perfeita, mais importante, mais especial amiga de todas! Lu** **Fru, eu realmente espero que a gente continue assim, próximas, como sempre e, quem sabe, ainda mais. Não é porque nós quase não nos encontramos mais na escola (a diferença de ano e de horário não ajuda ¬¬) que eu vou deixar de te achar a pessoa mais sugoi do mundo xDDD**

**Desejo a vc muito bolos, smoothies, chocolates, refrigerantes e porcarias, e uma ótima viagem! Sei que vai amar! Vou sentir saudades e minhas férias vão ser tediosas sem vc T.T (e vou no AnimeCon sem vc buááááá T.T). Mas o que eu mais quero é que vc melhore essa depressão e se divirta.**

**(Desculpe por não ter feito uma fic yaoi como vc prefere, só que isso eu realmente não sei fazer...)**

**Ok, já falei de mais, vamos às súplicas: onegai, reviews são seeeeeeeemmmmmmmmpre muito bem vindas. Para dizer que amou, gostou, mais ou menos, detestou (essa último espero não ganhar muitas, sinceramente --), para dizer como poderia melhorar, o que mais eu poderia pôr... Lembrando mais uma vez que eu nunca fiz nenhuma fic que não fosse de Naruto, então espero que tenha ficado bom para algo diferente...**

**Domo arigatou, minna-san! E não se esqueçam: deixem uma baka alegre ainda mais feliz com as reviews!**

_**Uzumaki Kawaii**_


End file.
